Jacklyn Dussault
Jacklyn Dussault is a recurring villainess from Season Three of Devious Maids. She was played by Michelle Hurd. Jacklyn Dussault is the head of talent for Ducerna Records, and in her first appearance in Episode 3.07, "The Turning Point," she interviews Carmen Luna after one of her talent agents discovers her. Jacklyn is married to real estate agent, Sebastian Dussault, who--unbeknownst to Jacklyn--is dating Carmen, and when Carmen learns that Jacklyn is Sebastian's wife, she originally turns down her offer. After Jacklyn stated to Carmen in another meeting that she is not a star, because stars will do whatever it takes to be famous, Carmen changes her mind and signs with Jacklyn. Regarding the complicated situation, it is revealed that Jacklyn had Sebastian sign a prenuptial agreement that protected her finances in a divorce, and their affair could result in a divorce that could leave Sebastian broke. In the following episode, "Cries and Whispers," Jacklyn invites Carmen on a double date, leading to Carmen asking Doug, a coffee house waiter who has a crush on Carmen, to pose as her boyfriend. During the date, Jacklyn becomes upset at Sebastian for flirting with a waitress, and later reveals his numerous other dalliances. Jacklyn hinted a heel turn in last scene of the episode, when she seductively made out with Carmen after they vented about the men in their lives. In the following episode, "Bad Girl," Jacklyn confirmed Carmen's suspicions: she has a crush on Carmen. Under Sebastian's insistence, Carmen goes to Jacklyn's home for a potential date, only for Carmen to turn down her advances later on and telling her to leave Sebastian because she deserved better. At the end of the episode, Jacklyn found Carmen's phone when she heard it ringing due to Sebastian attempting to call her, and it is at that moment that she figures out that Carmen is Sebastian's lover. Jacklyn turned heel in the episode, "Whiplash," as she gazed at Carmen's photo and plotted revenge on her. She pretended to believe Carmen's story that Sebastian is her realtor and not her lover, keeping her heel persona hidden from Carmen. During Carmen's TV interview, a video of Carmen and Sebastian having sex was shown on a monitor, which was supposed to show her music video. After the shock, Carmen turns around to see Jacklyn smiling evilly at her, revealing herself as the culprit. Later in the episode, Carmen apologizes to Jacklyn and states that her relationship with Sebastian is over, but Jacklyn stated that Carmen's words meant nothing. To Carmen's surprise, Jacklyn told her that she will not be dropped, but she also stated that Carmen's record will not be released, saying that Carmen is under contract and her record will be put on hold for a long time. Subsequently, the evil Jacklyn snarled that Carmen can't make music for any other label, and that she owns her. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:In Love Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Business Villainess Category:TV Show Villainess Category:Recurring Villainess Category:Heroes Turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Married Villainess Category:Adulterers